The TriDisney Tournament
by GundamDelta6
Summary: not a gwhp xover. i just couldn't think of a better title. Heero and Duo get in a fight and are transported to a strange land. They can only get out when Heero sets Duo free three times...
1. prologue

The TriDisney Tournament

This is NOT a GWHP x-over! This is, however, a x-over. Do not let the name intimidate you...please. I got this idea while listening to country music stars sing Disney songs, particularly Little Texas singing "Kiss the Girl" from The Little Mermaid. Yes, I know I have problems. Let's not talk about that, though. Let's talk about you reading and possibly, hopefully reviewing. Thank you, enjoy the randomness. 1x2 AU GWxDisney.

* * *

"Please, Heero?" Duo was on his knees in front of Heero, hands clasped and a pleading look in his eyes.

"No, Duo. For the last time..."

"Please! Just one movie?" Duo tilted his head in that cute way that had always made Heero give in.

"Not. A. Chance." Heero glared stonily at his American lover. Why did he have to act so childish?

"But...Heero! You promised I could choose the movie!"

"Yes, but I didn't think that you would pick something so juvenile."

"Excuse me, then! I happen to think quite strongly of the lessons people can learn from these movies!" Duo pouted. He was bound and determined to get Heero to watch this movie.

"What lessons? They're stupid cartoons."

"Let's take Pinocchio, for example...that story shows the importance of believing in your dreams."

"Hn." Heero glared. Duo just was not getting it. Disney movies were not something that nineteen-year-olds regularly watched...not normal nineteen-year-olds, anyway.

"Please, Heero? Would it really kill you?" Duo stood up and threw his arms around the Japanese boy's neck.

"Possibly." Heero pulled himself away. "I'm not watching it, and that's final." He stalked back to their dorm room to read. Freshmen in college did not act like three and four year olds. He would wait until Duo realized this, then they would watch a decent movie. Something with Harrison Ford, maybe.

Two hours later, Heero noticed how quiet it was. Closing his book, he went to investigate. When he found Duo, the braided man was standing stiff as a post and eyes wide open. Heero followed his gaze and saw the gaping hole in the TV.

"What did you do to the television?"

"_I_ didn't do _anything_. This just happened."

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't know!" Duo started walking toward it, and immediately screamed as he was inexplicably pulled off the floor and into the hole. Heero ran after Duo and was also sucked in.

They were in a world of vibrant color and fuzzy animals. Heero stared in horror at the deer, skunk, and rabbit who appeared to be friends. What the HELL was this place! Those kinds of animals were never friends. Duo was just as shocked, but not as horrified. He seemed to be actually enjoying himself. Heero moved to catch up. He grabbed Duo's arm and swiveled him around so that they were eye to eye.

"Where are we, Duo?"

* * *

please read and review...please? 


	2. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They had landed in a strange land…not strange like aliens and UFO's. Strange like…flying carpets and talking animals. Heero could swear that a lion was reprimanding a lion cub not even five feet from them. He shuddered. "Duo, where are we?" he asked again. No answer. "Duo!" Still no answer. Looking around, he saw no reason Duo couldn't answer him; he was standing right behind him.

It was not that Duo hadn't heard Heero. He had, but he had no possible way to answer, let alone explain why he couldn't answer. He tried, but…nothing. He couldn't speak! Frantically, he looked around…Damn! Nothing to write on or with. He had no way to communicate with Heero! Duo was not going to give up that easily, though. He shrugged, hoping to convey that he had no idea where they were, how they got there, what they were supposed to do, or how to get back to their dorm room. Heero saw the gesture and hung his head. They were stuck in a virtual DisneyLand. He watched the lion walk away with the cub, looked around some more, then grabbed Duo's wrist and pulled him off to find some way out.

There was no way out! Heero was just about ready to pull his gun and shoot the deer from earlier so that him and Duo would have something to eat, but Duo grabbed his arm and shook his head. They kept walking. Heero continued to glare around at the deer and the lions.

The flying carpet passed overhead, and the wind picked up with its flight. A voice was echoing on the breeze. Heero heard it clearly. _…before the sun sets on the third day…third day…third day…_ The third day? What did that mean? Looking around, he got the feeling that his question wouldn't be answered any time soon. It must have something to do with how to get out of this place, though…that much was obvious. "Duo, did you hear that voice?" Heero turned to Duo, wondering how he was going to answer. Duo nodded his head violently. "Do you know what it means?" Another nod. "Can you find some way to tell me?" Duo's face fell. He had absolutely no way to tell Heero what it meant. But he thought he knew where he could find someone who could. He grabbed Heero's wrist and pulled him along, gesturing wildly toward a lake surrounded by willow trees.

"Duo, what's this all about? What do you want me to do?" Heero was lost. He was hopelessly and completely lost, and he didn't like it.

Duo tugged on the Japanese boy's arm, urging him to follow, to trust. After a few minutes, Heero reluctantly gave in. He didn't trust this place and defiantly wasn't too keen on taking any chances. Finally, he let Duo lead him to a boat that was waiting suspiciously by the bank. They got in the boat and Duo took the oars and led the craft to the center of a small clearing in the lake with weeping willow trees all around. They sat in the boat for a while, letting it turn itself in circles. They stared at each other; Heero wondering how they were going to get out of this place, and Duo wondering how to get Heero to play it out.

* * *

Please Read and Review... 


	3. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two shadows flitted through the water. If Heero had seen the creatures who cast these shadows, he would have 'flipped'.

A fish and a crab moved through the water, talking. This is why Heero would have 'flipped'. Animals couldn't talk. But, that little fact didn't stop these animals. These animals were worried about something...that much was for certain.

"What's that?" the fish asked, looking up at the sudden shadow on top of the water.

"I don't know." The crab answered. "Let's check it out." So, they went up to the surface of the water. When they saw the boat, they thought that maybe something was going right. Their best friend had her voice stolen from her in exchange for the ability to walk on dry land. The only way to get her voice back was to have her prince kiss her before the sun set on the third day. Upon moving closer to try to get the prince to perform this simple task, the fish and crab stopped. These were not the right people. What was going on here?

"Who are they? Where is Ariel?" the crab asked.

"I don't know, Sebastian. Maybe these people just wanted to float on the water for a while," the fish suggested. Sebastian turned slightly to the fish. He was about to open his mouth to retort, but was cut off when one of the people in the boat spoke.

"Duo, why did you bring me to this spot? What did that voice mean? 'the third day'?"

"Flounder...I think we have a problem. These people have taken Ariel's and her prince's places!" Sebastian almost shouted.

"Well, you know what we have to do?" Flounder asked.

"Yeah, I got a vague idea." Sebastian ducked down under the water again. Flounder continued to watch the couple in the boat until Sebastian returned.

"If we want to get Ariel back," Sebastian started. "We got to get these people back to wherever they came from. And, the only way to do that...is to get that one," he gestured to the one who spoke, "to break the spell on that one." He pointed to the silent one, then struck up the band.

"Hey, Duo. Do you hear that?" Heero gazed around, trying to detect the source of this sudden operatic onslaught.

Duo nodded and his smile brightened. He blinked a few times and sat up straighter. His problem was being solved for him, which was always good.

The couple sat there for a while and listened to the music and the voice that had begun singing.

After a while, Heero heard a line that he thought might help him in his plight.

_She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl_. There was but one problem with Heero's new plan: Duo wasn't a girl. But, maybe, it would work anyway.


	4. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The strange music continued, and the mysterious voice kept singing. The two young men looked at each other and turned away various times, wondering what to do. Finally, at what appeared to be the end of the song, Heero decided it was high time he put his plan into action. He caught Duo's gaze, smiled, and started to lean forward. As he did, he saw something out the corner of his eye. A couple of eels were swimming toward the small boat.

The eels lifted their heads above the water, eyes glinting maliciously. Slowly, it dawned on Heero...the eels were going to tip the boat!

"Duo! Get down!" the young Japanese boy threw himself over Duo just as the slithering forms in the water capsized the boat.

The two boys were instantly thrown into the water with force enough to knock the air temporarily from their lungs. With the shock of the sudden air loss, Duo's eyes shot wide open. Closing them tightly against the powerful, surging onslaught of water, he grabbed Heero roughly around the neck. Heero returned the embrace, but only to protect them both from the eels, who were still floating nearby.

In the desperate moment of trying to find a decent hold, their lips met. Neither of them had done it on purpose, it had just...happened. The kiss had been brief, but it had been enough for Duo. The boys disentangled their limbs and kicked for the surface.

As Duo's head broke the surface, he sucked in a huge breath.

"Arigato, Hee-chan!" He threw his arms once more around the Japanese boy's neck.

"You...you can talk!"

"That's 'cause you finally figured it out. This was a scene from The Little Mermaid and you broke the spell!"

"Can we get out of the water now?" Heero sighed, happy because they could leave, but a little disappointed; the silence had kind of grown on him. Duo nodded and, as soon as they were sure the eels had gone, they swam for the bank and climbed out of the water.

They walked the path around the lagoon for a while, then the sky began to darken.

"Looks like it's gonna rain…" Duo started.

"Do you get a kick out of stating the obvious?" Heero asked.

"Sometimes." Duo shrugged.

The rain started slow, then it went faster and hit the ground harder and in larger drops. The boys started to run, jogging at first, then running all out.

The next few things happened in slow motion for Heero. A clap of thunder. A flash of lightning. Then darkness.

When Heero opened his eyes, he was on a castle balcony. Duo was lying not four feet away. They were both soaked. Heero managed to make his way over to Duo without anything jumping out at him, so…in his mind, it was all good.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"All good" turned into "not so good" when Heero tried to get Duo to stand up. "Not so good" turned into "Kisama!" when Duo would not respond to nudging, pushing, tugging at his braid, or voice commands.

"Duo! Duo, wake up! We have to find someway to get out of this! Where are we now? Answer me!" Heero collapsed over Duo's limp form. He lay there like that for a while, but looked up when he heard voices.

"But there are only three petals left…"

"I know, but…"

"Hey!" Heero called toward the voices. He narrowed his eyes against the driving rain. Two figures appeared by the stone arch doorway. "Hey, can you help me? My friend isn't moving!"

"He…He…Heero…" Duo's weak voice was almost lost in the din of thunder, lightning, and heavy rainfall.

"Duo! Tell me…where are we and what do I need to do?"

"…" Duo sighed, then fell silent again. Heero dropped his hands to his sides, and felt something on the ground that was not rain. Lifting his fingers to eye level, he gasped. Blood.

"There is but one way to save him…" came a voice from Heero's left.

"You must break the spell!" This time, it came from his right.

Turning his head around, Heero saw a clock and a candlestick standing next to him, one on each side.

"Oh…great. Another spell!" Heero hung his head, lost and confused. Two and a half seconds later, his head shot up, comprehension dawning. "You were talking to me?" he asked the objects.

"Of course!" the candlestick said.

"What kind of spell is it? How am I supposed to break it?"

"First of all, we don't exactly know what the spell is, per say. But, to break it, you have to know how he feels about you, then you have to return the feelings." The clock said.

"How he feels…" Heero trailed off. Duo was practically unconscious! How was he supposed to know how Duo felt about him! "How am I supposed to know that?"

"I don't know. Find out." The clock said.

"How? It's not like I can ask him!" Heero cried. This was not getting him anywhere. Then, an idea came to him. "Where am I?"

"What do you mean?" the candlestick asked.

"I mean…my friend and I were sucked into this DisneyLand…and we just came from that mermaid movie…"

"Oh…that's what you mean. Well, this is the story of Beauty and the Beast." The clock looked incredulous, as if Heero was somehow supposed to know that already.

"Can you tell me why we're here? In DisneyLand?" Heero looked almost hopeful.

"Unfortunately, no, we can't. We don't know," answered the candlestick.

"What was that thing you were talking about in the doorway?" Heero asked, wondering if that would help him.

"We were trying to give you hints. You didn't seem to be getting it, though."

Heero sighed. They were not going to tell him any more. He could try asking what he had to do again, but it wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Your friend is dying. You have to break the spell." The candlestick moved closer to Heero.

"I don't know how! I've never seen these movies!"

"Well, in our storyline, the Beast had to learn to love someone and get that person to love him." Heero looked up at the sound of the new voice. A teapot.

"Love…" Heero breathed. Well, it was worth a try.

* * *

I know...really cheesy having the characters from the movie KNOW that its a movie and trying to help Heero figure it out...but he has to save Duo somehow... 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He wasn't at all sure he could do it…after all, they were only lovers in the respect that they kissed frequently and shared a room. He had never said the words before…

But Duo had. Now he remembered!

"_Hee-chan?" Duo said._

"_What?" Heero looked up from his book. "What do you want?"_

"_No need to act like that. We're alone." Duo smiled, sitting down on Heero's bed next to his elbow. "I made sure of that." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Heero's lips._

"_What do you want?" Heero set his book down and spoke in a softer tone._

"_I love you, Heero." Duo curled himself into Heero's arms. Heero wrapped his arms tighter around Duo and just sat there._

Walking around to where he would be able to see Duo's face, a single tear escaped his eye.

"It is almost too late! The final petal is about to fall!" the teapot exclaimed.

"What?" Heero asked. He had not known anything about petals.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shadowed castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. One night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty was found within. When he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his room. His only window to the outside world was a magic mirror. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time." Here, the candlestick paused. After a deep breath, he continued. "As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?"1

"So, let me get this straight." Heero knelt beside Duo's head and pulled it up onto his lap. "This prince was basically a bastard without a sex life…and he was punished for it by being turned into a hairy monster with a magic mirror and an enchanted rose. And the last petal is falling from this rose as we speak. I have to say three little words to Duo before that petal falls and that will break the spell?"

"Yes. Now hurry. You haven't much time." The clock moved closer to the couple as he spoke.

Heero took a deep breath, debated for two point five seconds about whether to say it in English or Japanese, decided on English, and wrapped Duo's braid around his hand. "Duo…I love you."

Just as the last whispered word escaped Heero's lips, he looked up to see the last petal on the dying rose in the glass jar sever completely from the stem and fall in painfully slow motion to land silently on the desktop over which the devoid stem hovered. Sucking in a deep breath, Heero flicked his eyes downward, hoping against all odds that he had said it at the right time.

Closing his eyes in sad defeat, he heard a soft moan. Deep blue eyes shot wide open as a soft voice carrying much needed comfort rang in his ears.

"Mmmm…love you too, Heero."

"Duo! You're alive!"

"Yeah…I guess. I'm never watching this movie again, though." Duo laughed as he attempted to stand, succeeding only with Heero's help.

"Now, how do we get out of this God-forsaken castle?" Heero asked of the common household items lying around at his feet…except now they weren't common household items.

"We will show you out." A tall, thin man with a disturbingly familiar French accent led them through the castle, giving a brief tour as he did so.

When they finally reached the doors, Everybody in the castle was following them.

"So, where to now, my love?" Duo asked as they walked through what appeared to be Ancient Greece later that day.

* * *

1 This is the actual prologue from the movie, in case no one recognized it. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I had no idea Ancient Greece was this…desolate." Heero commented as they passed a destroyed coliseum.

"Heero, are you all right? You seem really weak." Duo forced Heero to sit down.

"Well, wouldn't anyone be a little tired after spending a few hours saving you from the Ancient Wonders of the Disney World? I've broken two spells in six hours. Of course I'm tired."

"You can barely stand. You're not tired, you've had your strength drained. I've seen this movie…"

"Which Disney movie haven't you seen?" Heero asked, emphasizing the 'haven't'.

"Very funny, Hee-chan. Uh-oh." Duo suddenly looked worried. A large, flesh-colored, wrinkled mass with one eye was heading toward them.

"What…What is that?" Heero asked, gulping and already knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"That's the Cyclops. He's basically the weirdo of the Titans. What ever you do, don't go after him."

"Why not?" Heero asked, already standing up.

"You'll be killed!"

"Duo…" Heero smiled, then headed off.

"Don't over do it." Sometimes, Heero could be such a…

Duo's thoughts were cut off when it became apparent that the Cyclops was headed straight for Heero.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrooooooooooooooo!" Duo shouted, but to no avail. Heero was too far away. Duo took off running.

This was definitely the toughest thing he'd ever been up against. Finals week be damned! Here he was: a 4.0 GPA all through school, and the best student there, fighting a Cyclops in ancient Greece! What kind of idiot was he? Heero was in no shape to be doing this…but, you know what they say. Don't know unless you've tried. And Heero was trying to stay standing.

The next thing he knew, someone had thrown himself at him, then a deafening crash was heard. When the smoke cleared, a broken body was crushed beneath a pillar. Hurrying to the scene, Heero attempted to lift the pillar off of the body. Surprisingly, it gave. He was able to roll the pillar off the person lying there. The person dressed in familiar black clothes. And a very familiar braid.

"Duo…" he breathed, kneeling next to the man lying bruised and broken at his feet. Duo rolled over slowly; nearly all of the bones in his body had been shattered.

"Heero…" Duo started, wincing. "This entire mess is Hades' fault. He took your strength, he set the Cyclops and all of the other Titans on Greece. Particularly Mount Olympus."

"Who's Hades? What's going on?"

"Hades is the god of the underworld. He's Grecian mythology's version of Shinigami. You have to go to the underworld and…and save me. It's the only way." Duo heaved a painful breath. "Pegasus…" Duo's eyes flicked to a spot directly over Heero's left shoulder. Heero turned his head to see a beautiful white horse…with wings.

"Do I have to ride that thing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…first, you have to go to Mount Olympus. Then you have to go to the underworld."

"All right. I'll be back. Try not to move too much." Heero pushed a rock under Duo's head to sit him up a little as he gave a weak smile. "I promise."

"I know…" Duo closed his eyes. "I know…just hurry."

Heero nodded, then walked to the horse. "So. You're Pegasus." The horse snorted and sort of nodded its head. "Take me to Mount Olympus." Heero climbed up onto the horse and held tight when it took off.

Now, as everyone knows, Mount Olympus is the home of the gods. And right now, all of the gods were being held hostage by Hades. Heero managed to make it there and free all of the gods. How? No one knows. But, anyway…the gods of Olympus are freed, Zeus takes back what's rightfully his, and life goes on. Except for one.

Deep in the inner main chamber of the underworld, three Fates gathered around an orb. This orb showed the pale countenance of Duo Maxwell, breathing weakly and painfully. Two of the Fates held a string taut between them. The third held a pair of scissors. Upon Duo's next intake of breath, the third Fate cut the string.

The last thing Heero heard before heading straight back to where he left Duo was Hades yelling at him and saying that someone was dying. His eyes shot wide open as he urged Pegasus on. When he finally reached Duo, it was too late. Heero hung his head in defeat. Pegasus nudged his shoulder. Eyes slowly filling with tears, he swung himself back onto the winged horse's back and headed for the underworld.

Sorry it took so long to update. I had to send tese home, Internet at my school is whitelisted X( 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The underworld was a dark and dreary place. Upon entering the domain, Heero was met with a large three-headed dog.

"Nice puppy…good puppy…" Heero repeated as he walked slowly toward the strange animal. Amazingly, it allowed him to touch it. He climbed up on the center head and instructed it to take him to its master. It obliged, and soon Heero was on his way. The architecture was interesting, considering the whole thing was underground. When they reached the main chamber, the dog lowered its heads as its master, Hades, stomped up to it.

"Where's Duo?" Heero yelled. "Tell me now!" He pulled out the gun he carried at all times, cocked it, and pointed it straight at Hades, not knowing exactly if it would intimidate him. Apparently, though, it did, because he backed off a little.

"Come on; let me show you around…" Hades invited. Heero narrowed his eyes, but allowed the lord of the dead to give him the grand tour.

After a time, they came to a river/lake thing. There were souls swimming all around…there were so many that the thing seemed to be made of souls.

"Duo is down there somewhere…but, if you can get to him, you can keep him. If you fail, you both stay here. Sound like a deal?" Hades held out his hand in open invitation.

Heero thought for a moment. Chances were slim that he'd ever find Duo…but then. He glanced at the pool again and saw him. His eyes were closed peacefully and his arms were floating along at his sides. "All right. Deal." Heero shook Hades' hand, then swan-dived into the pool.

"I forgot to mention one thing! You'll be dead before you can get to him!" Hades called after Heero, but it was doubtful that Heero heard or cared.

He had been swimming for about a minute and a half before he finally noticed himself aging very rapidly. At this rate, there was no way he was going to make it in time…

He pushed himself further with each stroke, but it seemed to be in vain. It seemed that Duo floated farther away with each move Heero made. As he swam, he felt himself getting weaker and weaker with each move. He thought for sure that he would most definitely die before he reached Duo.

Hades stood on the ledge overlooking the pool of souls laughing. Two for the price of one. He stopped short as Heero somehow re-emerged holding his lover's soul.

"How…" Hades started, but Heero would not make eye contact. Calmly setting the delicate spirit on the ground, Heero faced Hades and drop kicked him into the soul gathering. Frowning disdainfully, he picked up the soul again and left the underworld.

Arriving once again at the scene of Duo's death, Heero swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped forward, holding back tears the whole way. He knelt next to Duo and let the soul float down to its owner.

The color slowly returned to Duo's face, his chest started to rise and fall with his breathing, and his eyelids fluttered. When his eyes opened, they were the deepest and clearest violet that Heero had ever seen.

"You did it, Heero. You did it." Duo said.

"Yeah…I guess I did…" Heero agreed, just because he didn't know what else to say, and fell into a sitting position on the ground next to his braided koi.

The next thing he knew, everything was black.

Sorry about the cliffhanger...Gomen ne... 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Heero! Heero, wake up, Heero!"

"Hn…What happened?" Heero opened his eyes and saw his lover's worried face.

"You passed out while you were reading. I've been trying to wake you up for about three and a half hours…"

"What? We're back?"

"Hee-chan, what are you talking about? We've been in our dorm room the whole time. Don't you remember? I wanted to watch a movie, but you said no, and then you came in here to read a book. I came in here about three and a half hours ago and you were asleep."

"We were just in Ancient Greece…you died and I brought back your soul from the underworld. We were on a lake and you couldn't speak until I kissed you, and then we were at a castle in a rainstorm…I had to say that I loved you to keep you from dying…"

"Heero…what's wrong with you? Are you sick? What were you doing before you fell asleep?"

"I was just reading, and then it was strangely quiet. I went out there to check on you and there was a gaping black hole in the TV and we got sucked in…and…it was all a dream?"

"What was all a dream?"

"What I just told you! It was a dream? DisneyLand? The lake and the castle? Hades and the underworld? That pillar that fell on you and the Cyclops?"

"Yes…wait. DisneyLand? Hades?"

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Heero…you've changed. I don't believe it! Heero, you know all these things about Disney, but you've never seen a single movie!" Duo jumped onto Heero's bed and kissed him fiercely. Heero gladly returned the kiss, happy that Duo didn't think he was crazy.

The Next Day

"Hey, Hee-chan. Wanna watch a movie? Seeing as we didn't get to watch one yesterday because you threw a fit."

"Sure Duo. You pick. I'll watch whatever you want to watch. Promise." Heero smiled as he watched his koi look for a movie.

"How…about…THIS ONE!" Duo yelled, snatching a movie off the shelf and clutching it protectively to his chest, running full speed back into the living room. He smiled when he saw the surprised look on Heero's face when he showed the cover to him.

"Put it in. I'll get the popcorn and soda." Heero pushed Duo toward the TV and went to the kitchen. Ten minutes later, he was curled up on the couch with his arms around Duo and the refreshments on the coffee table in front of them.

As the movie progressed, they laughed, rolled their eyes at some of the things the characters did, and shouted lines from the movie at their favorite parts (mostly Duo, though), and generally had a good time. At the end, Duo was in tears.

"Calm down, Duo. It's just a movie." Heero smiled and held the braided boy close.

"I know, Heero…it's just…why did the ship have to sink?"

"This is the last time I watch Titanic with you if this is how you're gonna be." He looked at Duo and started to play with the end of his braid. "It's just a movie. The ship sank, get over it."

"What do you wanna watch now?" Duo turned and cocked his head.

"I don't know. Maybe I wanna do something else for a while."

"I read you. Loud and clear." Duo got up and grabbed Heero's hands. "Let's go. It was your idea."

Like the twist? Best I could come up with...I was trying to write this chapter in Word class. YAY! Tridisney Tournament is finished! Took me long enough...Thanks for being patient and reading it. 


End file.
